As disclosed in the specification of publication of U.S. Patent application No. 2011/0250947, examples of a gaming machine include a slot machine. In a slot machine, a plurality of symbols in a symbol display area at the front side of its casing are scrolled when a player inserts a coin, a bill, and the like into the insertion slot of the slot machine and operates a spin button. The symbols are then automatically stopped. Various prizes such as a bonus are established based on how the symbols are stopped.